


I Hate Alucard

by Anonymous



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, So far we have: - Freeform, alucard/??? Or reader, granger and benedetta analysis, granger x silvanna hanahaki AU, lightborn crack chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Among other drabbles and ideas of unfinished works)
Relationships: Alucard/???, Granger & Benedetta, Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), More... - Relationship
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I Hate Alucard

**Author's Note:**

> So far:  
> 1) I Hate Alucard: Somebody despises him  
> 2) Be My Eyes- Character analysis on Benedetta and Granger’s relationship (sibling au)  
> 3) Prove It- Hanahaki AU, Granger x Silvanna  
> 4) Chatfic- Crack Lightborn Chatfic Expert

** I Hate Alucard **

I hate Alucard. If you asked me why, I’d say there’s many reasons, his personality, his annoying voice and tendency to get himself into the most volatile situations that sometimes I think might lead him to his own demise.

I hate his hair that he styles in the morning, filling the air with the smell of gel and a heated iron. The way he smiles when he wins a match where his eyes light up the universe, and I just have to freeze, and think, “Wow.”

I hate how he can read me so well. How he swings his sword with such willpower that the enemies can’t blink to stop him. His secrets and how he shares them with me like I’m the only one there. His attempts to brighten up the world, and he doesn’t see that he’s already shining.

What I hate most is at dead night, when he holds me close, sound asleep, and mutters my name. And I can’t stand the shiver that crawls up my spine, but I can’t stop the fluttering of my heart as if I loved him more than I thought I did. 


	2. Be My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analysis on Granger and Benedetta’s relationship (Sibling AU)

** Be My Eyes **

She’d never forget the day the fire burned her eyes. And there she stood, tightly holding her brother’s hand, a boy who had lost his voice and hearing to the inferno, as she listened to the crackling of the flames take away everything she knew.

He had held her tight and ran, both of them running away from the inevitable end. But they pursued them, whether demon or human, two young, innocent children crashing through the forest fueled by only fear and adrenaline.

There was the point where their bond loosened, she felt his fingers slip away from hers, and she knew, right then and there, that she wouldn’t ever see him again. She called out desperately to no reply, and did nothing but stumble even further until she was found again by somebody, somewhere safe.

Benedetta still remembers it as clear as day, the last wisps of red eating away at her vision. But when she feels him wrapped in her embrace, sword clattering to the ground, she swears she can see color again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do something more with this one


	3. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might write this in a series of 9 drabbles 
> 
> -Let’s get some of that delicious Granvanna in my multishipping heart 
> 
> -The version of Hanahaki where the afflicted person will die if they don’t get surgery, or believe that their love isn’t unrequited. Basically, even if they both love each other, if the victim doesn’t believe that it’s real, they still won’t get better.

“How long do you have?” Silvanna asks, desperately, looking him in the eyes as she held her hands around the violet flower, warm blood dripping onto the ground between them.

“A week to decide. I’ll take medicine and get surgery before then.” Granger held the handkerchief up to his mouth, soaking up the crimson leaking from his throat.

“Give me seven days.” She seemed to hesitate for a momment, before stepping forward, and grabbing his hand, “Give me seven days to prove I love you.”


	4. Chatfic expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might make this a story?? Dunno.

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has created chat ‘Unnamed07’]

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has renamed the chat to ‘Lightborn Squad’]

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has added Catboitimetraveleruwu, Granger, Tigreal, AoTflyhigh, and Silvanna to the chat]

3:25 AM 7/12

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has logged on]

Alucardthedemonslayer105: Good morning 

[Granger has logged on]

Granger: go to sleep

Granger: it’s not healthy and I don’t want to deal with you complaining about how tired you are tomorrow

Alucardthedemonslayer105: hypocritical much?

Granger: I’m always tired

Granger: great we get you know big words moron

Alucardthedemonslayer105: that wasn’t very nice Grangy T-T

Alucardthedemonslayer105: you know what my feelings are hurt 

Alucardthedemonslayer105: I’m going to bed

Granger: good.

[Catboitimetraveleruwu has logged on]

Alucardthedemonslayer105: wait

Alucardthedemonslayer105: no I will not fall for your brainwashing 

Catboitimetraveleruwu: hi

Alucardthedemonslayer105: no Harith you need to go to bed 

Granger: I’m coming over you better be under covers by time I get there 

[Granger has logged off]

Catboitimetraveleruwu: but why do you guys get to stay up late 

Alucardthedemonslayer105: we’re adults

Alucardthedemonslayer105: bahaha I can hear Granger heading down the hallway good luck Harith 

Catboitimetraveleruwu: oh no 

[Alucardthedemonslayer105, Catboitimetraveleruwu, have logged off]

3:47 AM 7/12

[AoTflyhigh has logged on]

[Catboitimetraveleruwu has logged on]

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has logged on]

AoTflyhigh: lmao what is this 

AoTflyhigh: Harith why were you screaming in the middle of the night

Catboitimetraveleruwu: I have been betrayed and harassed, I don’t have the will to live anymore, you are all disappointing.

AoTflyhigh: dude what happened 

[Granger has logged on]

Catboitimetraveleruwu: Granger abused and threatened me, he robbed me of my possessions and will to live 

Granger: I-

Granger: how are you still texting I took away your phone 

Catboitimetraveleruwu: see look that’s him. He touched me without my consent. He’s a rapist and a pedophile.

Granger: what?

Alucardthedemonslayer105: Grangy I thought I knew you…

Granger: I tickled him what is wrong with all of you

[Tigreal has logged on]

Tigreal: All of you, quiet down and go to bed 

Tigreal: We have training at seven don’t let yourself forget 

Granger: ok 

AoTflyhigh: smh I’m an adult I can make my own choices 

Tigreal: no you are not, I am responsible for all of you

Alucardthedemonslayer105: I’m like 21 do I pass

Tigreal: Techinacally yes but go to sleep anyway 

Granger: exactly 

AoTflyhigh: I’m 17 that’s close enough 

Catboitimetraveleruwu: 15 isn’t that young I’m an adult 

Granger: so now you’re an adult but five minutes ago I’m a pedophile rapist?

Alucardthedemonslayer105: did Granger just make a joke 

Tigreal: I am going to cut off the connection if you don’t stop

AoTflyhigh: haha try me 

Tigreal: We are going to have a talk about this. 

[Alucardthedemonhunter105 changed Tigreal(s) nickname into ‘Papa Tigs’]

[Tigreal has logged off]

AoTflyhigh: lmao perfection 

[You are experiencing network issues, please retry in 5…]

[Alucardthedemonhunter105, AoTflyhigh, Catboitimetraveleruwu, and 1 other(s) has logged off]

9:42 AM 7/12

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has logged on]

Alucardthedemonslayer105: why is it so tiring ah

[Granger has logged on]

[AoTflyhigh has logged on]

[Papa Tigs has logged on]

Granger: welcome to my everyday

[Granger has logged off]

AoTflyhigh: Grangy I get that your sister acts and looks like Billie Eilish but you don’t have to feel like you have to too

Alucardthedemonslayer105: he left us >:o

[Catboitimetraveleruwu has logged on]

Catboitimetraveleruwu: I’m sleepy :(

Papa Tigs: Maybe all of you should have gone to sleep at 10 PM like the schedule suggested?

Papa Tigs: Alucard, change my name back.

Alucardthedemonslayer105: no

Papa Tigs: Alucard.

Alucardthedemonslayer105: okay okay fine 

Alucardthedemonslayer105: geez 

[Alucardthedemonslayer105 has changed Papa Tigs(s) nickname to ‘Father’]

Alucardthedemonslayer105: lmaoo

AoTflyhigh: you’re not wrong though XD

Father: ALUCARD.

Alucardthedemonslayer105: You’re dad 

Father: I am not anyone’s father.

Catboitimetraveleruwu: Tigreal’s not my dad

Father: …

Father: Okay, that may have hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for formatted version: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1232_pDhDWoZV20lw1r-QqYzw0jzaBuaNeZVOCMuUuPo/edit


End file.
